Don't Over Analyze Things
by MizukoMidori
Summary: Ikhny sees Hiead doing somtin she doesn't like. Can he admit his feelings for. Does this summary suck. BTW part of the top info under summary I think it implies there should be more of a story. Well this is it Ikhny/Hiead. R


Don't Over Analyze Things  
By Teela Zain Elmes  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Hiead/Ikhny   
Warning: language. Nuttin big.  
Summary: Hiead hurts Ikhny and does something about it. But then she just makes him mad. Will these two ever get together? R&R  
  
A/N: Yay! My second Candidate For Goddess fic. This will be a one-shoter. Sweet Hiead/Ikhny romance. Those two are so perfect for each other. Slightly A/U. R&R Pwease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Velita: Oh my goddess, a disclaimer. It's been awhile since you've added one of these. Finaly you give me a part. Okay Teel-chan here doesn't own the characters. Except Giketsu. Giketsu's hers.  
  
Me: For all you Megami ppl this is my sister Velita. A real smart-ass. She does my disclaimers, and updates on my author page.  
  
Velita: As always R&R. Really I actually like this story.  
  
Me: Gee Vel Thanks. Anyway enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Ikhny walked down the hall carrying clean medical supplies for Dr.Rill. She never wanted to be a repairer, but her parents made her come. She didn't want to be a doctor either. No her specialty was figuring people out. She wanted to be a psychologist.  
  
It's just that to her everyone was too easy too read. Especially her partner. He thought he was so complicated. Well not really. She could read Hiead Gner like an open book. She had him down after her first week.  
  
He had some early childhood trauma that gave him the drive to succeed in life. And do whatever it took to do. So he set his life goal at becoming a pilot at all costs. He didn't care who got in his way, as long as he was a pilot. But if you dare try and dash that dream he'll hunt you down. You make it seem like he won't be able to make it and he won't like it.  
  
He has a "I'm the strongest in the universe and you're a weak little idiot," complex to him. He thought he was perfect. The strongest there was. Everyone else was weak and he treated them so. Ikhny sighed. She had to be the weakest of them all, because he treated her the worst. And the horrible part of it all was she didn't mind. She had fallen in love with him. But oh how cruel the Fates could be.  
  
As Ikhny rounded the corner she came upon a heart-breaking sight. There in the arms of her was the new girl, Giketsu, in tight lip lock. Her eyes teared up as the tray fell from her hands with a clatter. At least they separated at the noise. She turned and ran from the sight.  
  
"Ikhny, wait! Stop!"  
  
Ikhny froze in place. Not because he she wanted too. But because she was scared of him. Afraid of what'd he'd do if she didn't listen. He came up to her and harshly grabbed her arm pulling her into the near by room. She looked helplessly at Kizna (who had been behind her) as she was dragged in.  
  
Hiead threw her roughly against the wall as he often did. Pinning her there he looked deeply into her eyes. She took deep breaths to calm herself.  
  
"I... I apologize for..."  
  
He cut her off with a finger to her lips. She shuddered slightly. She loved him, but dear god she was terrified of him. She held back a whimper, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Don't apologize for something you didn't do." He said coldly.  
  
She flinched, expecting a lecture on how weak she was. He sighed.  
  
"I should be the one to apologize."  
  
She quickly removed her gaze from her feet and looked at him. He didn't look so cold-hearted as usual. He looked like he actually cared about her.  
  
"I know I've been shall we say extensively cruel to you. Wouldn't be surprised if you hate me. Your obviously terrified. Well, don't expect me to do this often. I'm sorry."  
  
He took a deep breath. Hiead apologizing?   
  
"You're sorry?"  
  
"Yes I'm sorry. Please don't make me say it again."  
  
"But, why? Why are you apologizing?"  
  
He wiped a tear that ran down her face with his thumb, "Ikhny, over the few months that I've known you, I've never cared about anyone more. You made me realize that sometimes it's okay to be weak. And I fell in love with you. Giketsu, it was an accident. A spur of the moment thing not intended."  
  
Ikhny began to cry again, and he continued to wipe away the small droplets of water from her eyes.  
  
"Hiead I... I. Oh god I love you too."  
  
Hiead tilted her chin upward and kissed her ever so gently on her lips.  
  
The End  
  
  
A/N: How did you like that. I liked it. I think it was some of my best work. R&R. 


End file.
